


The Beginning Of The End

by rocksteadyshefani



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksteadyshefani/pseuds/rocksteadyshefani
Summary: I gave you my all, I showed the proof of your liesAnd you weren't worth it, you don't deserve meAs time passes I'm feeling highYou're not the one I'm thinking of tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting my own heartbreak out.

**  
_He leaves_.

That's what he does. She knew as soon as she came home tonight that it was going to be one of those days. Talking to him whenever he got into this state, was a lost cause; something she started to accept as she cut her losses.

"There's nothing else to say, Gavin." Her voice came out firmly fragile.

He waves his hand at her, like it's _her_ fault they're in this mess right now and turns his face away in disgust. "Of course not."

The coldness in his voice brings tears to her eyes, because how in the hell did they let it get to this point? She remembered when they first met; she could see the want and lust in his eyes, as he persistently chased her, until she agreed to something she isn't sure he ever wanted; a forever together.

He doesn't pay her any mind as he put on his shoes and roughly grabs his keys from the kitchen table. "Where are you going?" She asks the question, knowing damn well she's not going to get an answer. She's pretty sure she'd be devastated if she actually knew. The silence after her question unsettles her so deeply, she can't help but ask again. " _Gavin_?"

He still doesn't answer, he's not even acknowledging her as his back stays turned to her and his full attention is now on the phone in his hand. She watches him text someone and it's the carelessness and lack of even trying to be discrete that hurts the most; it's fucked up. They're fucked up.

As the tears spill down her cheeks at the daggers he's momentarily throwing at her already bruised heart, he eventually moves to the door before finally speaking up.

"I just need to be away from here."

 _Away from me_. She knows what he means and she's surprised he actually spared her that truth, weirdly enough.

The door closes behind him and she lets a few quiet sobs escape, being careful not to wake the three sleeping kids upstairs.

She hates him being here almost as much as she hates him being away.

**

 _He drinks_.

That's what he does. He loves her, but he's not sure she does anymore and that's a thought he can barely handle intoxicated, let alone sober.

She was already there when he came home tonight and the way his heart still swelled up for the woman on the couch, even surprised him. They've been struggling for a while now, but when it came down to it, she was still the reason he came home.

He settles in on the couch, his strong arms pulling her closer to his side, closing the distance she purposely put there. "I missed you." He whispers the words, not cause he's ashamed to say them, but because he's not sure they're appreciated.

"You're here now." The words don't sound cold necessarily, but they're not what he wants to hear and it leaves him aching.

"I am."

They sit like that for a little while, until Blake loses the strength and will to keep her close when she so obviously wants her space. She moves away, letting out sigh like she just got her breath back, while he feels like he just lost his.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" He's slowly losing his patience and it came out in his tone of voice.

"Talk about _what_?"

"Please don't do that." He hated how vulnerable he sounded at the moment, but he's been hurting too long to be able to put up a front.

"Jesus Blake, just let it go, okay? I just need some space, that's all."

The ease in which she can make him feel overly sensitive and dismiss his feelings, actually makes him chuckle out loud. He can tell she noticed, but she didn't ask, so he doesn't elaborate; which might be for the best.

"I'm going to bed. You know where to find me when you're done enjoying your space."

He gets up just in time to witness her overly dramatic eye-roll and he wills himself to ignore it.

There's not enough left to risk another fight.

**  
The Voice truly is a blessing; she gets to be surrounded by the one love that's always been good to her soul, -music-, and she gets to escape the place where her relationship is starting to slowly rot away.

As always, spending time with the fellow coaches has done wonders for her mood, and if it weren't for his text saying he's going to be a bit later and asked their nanny to stay a couple hours longer, she would've forgot about him completely.

She tries not to wonder too much about where he's going or (better yet) where he's staying, but she can't help picturing someone else loving him the way she once had exclusively. Everything that used to be hers, is now quite possible theirs. Possession is a weird concept; you work so hard to get it, but all the hard work in the world can't guarantee you'll keep it.

She has a couple more hours on the set and she intends on making the best out of it, no matter how occupied her mind is with other things. She falls into friendly banter with Adam, throughout various blind auditions and Pharrell had managed to help her steal away an artist from both Adam and Blake, reminding her of all the guiding this guy has done for her throughout her whole career.  
Then there was Blake, someone she wasn't familiar with at all, but quickly became one of the reasons why she loved escaping to this place.

They hadn't talked much, but when they did she felt like she was actually listened to. He managed to make her laugh to the point of unattractively snorting, which she honestly thought she forgot how to do. They didn't spent time after the voice tapings were over, but she wanted to. And if the things with her husband weren't so complicated, she's sure she would've initiated it at some point.

The day ends up going by way too quick and she's nowhere near ready when her phone lights up with Gavin's name. She rushes to her trailer, barely done saying her goodbyes to the cast and crew, before tentatively picking up.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just calling to let you know I won't be home tonight. Kiss the boys goodnight for me, will you?"

She wants to throw up, yell, throw her phone against the nearest wall, instead she inhales a shaky breath as she whispers a faint "Will do."

Never one to pass up on an argument, he doesn't let it slide. "God Gwen, what's wrong this time?"

She really doesn't want to fight, but the hurt and frustration are slowly reaching a boiling point. "Nothing is wrong, Gavin. I guess I just would've appreciated it if you actually came home sometimes, kiss your own kids goodnight, you know?" She sounds accusatory and somewhere deep down she feels wrong about it, since she's always said and firmly believed he was a great dad, but she was angry and wanted him to at least feel something along the lines of hurt.

"Screw you, Gwen. If I remember correctly, YOU are the one who accepted a gig that would keep you away from your kids for quite some hours. Don't you dare put that in my shoes." There he goes. He's been trying to make her feel bad for accepting The Voice from the very start and the guilt was slowly starting to nag at her.

"Whatever, have fun wherever you are and I'll see you when you get home sometime tomorrow." With that she hung up the phone and she knew as soon as she did, that it would spark another argument when he came home.

Her heart was so tired. She's been giving and giving all her life and all she desperately needed was for someone to satisfy her heart in the same capacity; something that started to seem like an impossible task.

When her phone made a couple bleeping sounds, indicating she got some nasty texts from Gavin, just to make sure she wouldn't get up from that low place she went into, she slid her phone over the floor, as far away from her as possible, as she layed down on the trailer couch, trying to catch her breath.

The moment was cut short by the sound of someone knocking on her door and before she could ask who it was, that familiar southern drawl appeared from the other side of the door. "It's Blake."

"One sec." She sits up straight, pulling her lose hair in a quick bun and wipes at the remaining mascara stains underneath her eyes. "Come in."

When he enters her trailer, she's met with his wide grin and for a moment she thinks she could find permanent solace in his light.

"I just came to check on you, since you left in such a hurry."

She didn't expect him to say that, they never really talked about deeply personal stuff, but his attentiveness nearly caused her to cry again. "I'm alright", she chokes out.

She can tell he's not convinced, but he doesn't push it. He doesn't leave either.

"Can I sit?" He says, pointing at the spot on the couch besides her. "Yes, of course." Her reply came way too quickly.

He sits down and they just bask in the silence for a while. She finally looks at him; he's looking straight ahead like he's lost in thought himself, his eyes are still as inviting as ever, but after taking him in for a while she realized that familiar spark that used to be there is missing. She can't help but feel like maybe he has more of an idea of how she's feeling than she initially thought.

" _How did you know_?" She whispers.

He looks at her, their eyes meeting for the first time since he came into her trailer and he smiles softly. "I guess I've spent enough time looking at myself in the mirror to recognize that look."

She was taken a back by his honest admission and she realized how much she's been missing the simplicity of truth. It makes her want to open up to him, so she does.

"We fight all the time. He usually stays out whenever we do, so that leaves me in a mess of thoughts and an empty bed."

She doesn't go into detail, but the look on his face shows her that she doesn't need to.

"I'm sorry", he says. "I can't say I'm a stranger to that either." She can see the wheels turning in his head, and the small gasp of air that left his lips tells her he's on the brink of saying something else. He looks at her once, throws her an apologetic smile and blurts out his next sentence. "Why do you put up with it?"

There's no judgment in his words, but she still feels the question like a blow in her gut. Cause _why_ does she?

"I can't just leave." It's a weak answer, it's actually not an answer at all, and if she's honest with herself it's not even the truth, because she can. She just isn't ready.

"I understand." She hears Blake say.

"Why do _you_ put up with it?" She throws it back at him.

He chuckles, his fingers nervously playing with his wedding band. "I guess I'm not ready either, Gwen."

She gaps at his bluntness and sheer ability to see right through her. She's suddenly nervous by his presence, afraid he might get to the secrets she isn't ready to share.

"I go back to the times where things were still good between us", he says suddenly, "and I convince myself it's worth staying for, cause that could still be us, y'know?"

"Yeah I do", she whispers.

"It's holding on to something that's quite possibly already gone, yet it's almost impossible to move on from someone who moves faster than you. So I stay. Until I'm ready."

She has said the same words to herself a billion times and she always ended up hating herself for being so weak, yet now Blake's saying the words out loud, she's about ready to praise him for his sheer honesty and self-reflection. "What if you're never ready?"

"Then I'll be facing a life with a lot of sorrow."

She's sure he can see the panic in her eyes and she's unsure if they're still talking about him. The returning spark in his eyes tells her they most certainty aren't.

"That won't happen though", he adds.

She's hanging on to his words for dear life, just needing him to speak his truth back to her. "Why not?"

"Cause I know what I need. It's just a matter of getting my mind and heart to align."

He speaks the words directly at her, making sure she knows they're for her as much as they're for him. She sniffs a couple times and lets out a few shaky breathes, as he smiles gently and winks, letting her know that he knows and she'll be okay.

She's still going to go home tonight, waiting for her husband to come home tomorrow, and she can't say how many times she'll let that pattern continue before she breaks it,but she feels more confident about eventually being able to do so.

She just hopes that when she does, Blake will still be here to share her secrets with.

**

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Brie.

She hasn't been able to shake the conversation she had with Blake. Her mind should've been occupied with solutions only; solutions on how to properly co-exist with her husband, solutions on how to mend all that's broken. And she does think about all this, but Blake's never forgotten underneath it all. It occurs to her that maybe he's part of her solution.  
  
Up until that moment they shared in her trailer, she felt like her heart had been numb; It got beaten down, disappointed and hurt too often. That was until she felt like someone truly saw her; she didn’t necessarily tell him much, but he seemed to know and something about that caused her comfort.  
  
She had wanted to call him, but she talked herself out of it. Blake had given her something she hadn’t felt before, which was an opportunity to show her heart without feeling judged and she’s convinced that’s why she’s clinging to his words so much. She needs from Gavin what he gave her that night, and that’s a frightening thing to think about.  
  
It's not too long before her nostrils fill with the smell of pasta and a view herbs and spices she can't quite place. It's the only indication of her husband even being home and she's thankful for the moment of peace (red flags seem to be piling up, yet she still feels incredibly restricted in her options).  
  
Cradling Apollo against her chest, his tiny hand wrapping securely around her ear, she almost finds herself sobbing; how isn't she able to work things out with the person who gave her such a gift?  
  
Dinner goes quietly and the kids go to sleep way easier than they normally do. It was the perfect night to mend things, but as usual she didn't get lucky with the cards she got dealt.

She watched him get ready to leave, which turned out to be their new ritual; they have dinner, he leaves, sometimes he comes back, sometimes he doesn’t.  
  
"You're leaving?" She wasn't surprised and the words came out calm and collected, even though she could physically feel her heart shatter again.  
  
" _Yeah_ ", his English accent filled the room, "The guys called for a late-night studio session. You don't have to stay up for me." He walked over, obviously intending on kissing her goodbye, but she held her hand up, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
" _Don't_." She hisses.  
  
He lets out a heavy sigh and she's mentally preparing herself for the worst. Something seems to stop him though; maybe he felt bad about what he was about to do (where he was about to go), or maybe he just stopped caring enough to fight with her.

_It was probably the latter._  
  
She watches him walk out and she wonders if he knows he's breaking her with every step he takes; wonders if he cares.  
  
They say there's something poetic about a heartbreak, or a silver lining whenever someone reaches a breaking point, but there's nothing poetic about the way she just shattered a glass in the sink, before sinking down to the kitchen floor, muffling her sobs.  
  
She's not sure why she stays. It's so obvious his commitment isn't to her and her heart isn't being taken care of, the way she needs it to. The way she deserves. She thinks back to Blake's words;  
  
" _I stay until I'm ready."_  
  
She wants to believe she'll get to that point, but will she ever be able to break up her family? Is there ever a good time to leave the person you promised to spent your forever with?

Thinking back to that day in her trailer, she reminisces about how Blake looked; inviting as ever, but tired. His crystal, blue eyes darkened with a sadness and defeat she knows all too well. She wonders if he's doing okay.  
  
She wonders if he's getting any closer to getting ready.  
  
**  
  
She's thought she'd be grateful for the little time between the blinds and battles, but she found herself often wishing time would go by quicker. Walking on set again was like breathing some fresh air; here she got to be the Gwen Stefani she struggled to find at home. Being here gave her hope, - she was still in there-.  
  
Flashes of the night before interrupted the fun she was trying to have today though. She was trying not to let her internal struggles reach the surface, but her whole body felt like it was covered in cracks and the hurt was desperately trying to find its way out. One emotional performance in particular seemed to do the trick and she was thankful for the quick break that followed.  
  
After a breakdown, a quick touch-up and a bunch of deep breathes, she managed to struggle her way through the day of filming. She's proud of herself for not crying in front of anyone today, but she's sure they all noticed she wasn't her talkative, bubbly self.  
  
The way she rushed to her car after they called it a night, would almost suggest she has something good to come home to. She knew staying here wasn't an option either and she wasn't confident in her abilities to hide her tears from anyone much longer.  
  
Her hand had barely reached out for the car door, when she hears a familiar voice call out for her. "Gwen! Wait up!"  
  
For a split second she feels like she should wave him off; tell him she isn't in a good mood tonight and needs to be alone, but something about him makes her lose all common sense, -or maybe he's her sanity. It’s all too complicated to wrap her head around.  
  
She turns around to find Blake walking up to her, his smile wide and comforting.

"Sorry for just getting to you now."  
  
She's surprised by his apology, not quite sure why he felt compelled to get to her sooner, or at all for that matter.

"Don't even. It was a long and busy day."

She forces out a smile, but if it looks anything like it felt, she just gave him another reason to worry.  
  
"It sure was." He takes his time forming words, like he's testing the waters. There's an insecurity about him that wasn't there when they talked before.  
  
She's getting lost in just watching him, and he's not much better at hiding his cracks than she is. She wants to ask him about it, she wants him to confide in her, to give her a reason to be hopeful, but he doesn't. Instead he looks at her longer and she’s torn between getting closer and running.  
  
She wants him to hold her, soothe her, anything to keep her pieces from falling apart. She would never do what her husband is doing to her, she'd never cheat or shit all over their vows, but Blake's warmth and comfort is something she's undeniably drawn to.  
  
" _What do you need, Gwen?_ "  
  
Her eyes shoot up to his and her throat dries up in an instant. She can't remember the last time anyone asked her that question.  
  
Before she's able to stop it, tears are streaming down her face and she reflexively turns her back to him; not wanting him to see her fall apart.

All the bottled-up emotions of the day are finding their way out and her breathing is getting short and ragged. Her heartbreak so prominent, she physically hurts. It's not until her body starts shaking, that she feels his hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her around.  
  
"You don't have to hide me from me", his gentle reminder comes. She's thankful he gave her a moment before stepping in, but as soon as she faces him, she falls forward into his chest. “It’s okay. I got you.” His voice is so sweet and caring; she can't help but grip his jacket a little tighter.

She knows they're literally hugging on the Voice lot, - if anyone would come out now they could easily get the wrong impression-, but she can't get herself to care or move, so instead she holds onto him tighter and waits for him to talk again.  
  
"Miranda and I aren't talking right now. Talking just leads to arguments, so we decided to take a couple weeks to ourselves." She feels him inhale deeply and she can only hope that holding her has the same soothing effect as being in his arms does to her. “So I get what you’re feeling.”  
  
She wants to say something, - anything to show him she’s sorry about what he just revealed and that she’s here for him-, but it's like his words broke the last bit of self-control she had. She swallows loudly, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat, before softly whispering her guilt-written confession in the night air. "I _know_ I deserve more."  
  
He doesn’t answer right away and for a second she’s sure he’s now officially appalled. Appalled by her weakness and non-existent ability to filter herself (Because how could anyone spent another second in a situation they KNOW they don’t deserve to be in?). Like he’s intent on proving her wrong, his next words shatter her self-destructive illusion;  
  
“Love has a cruel way of keeping us tied to the people that wound us, but you can’t allow that forever. I know you know that.”  
  
If her heart wasn’t already so broken, she’d say that the moment he spoke those words caused the damn break. She’s used to him bringing all the jokes, all the laughter. Now she’s thinking about it, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him visibly upset, and the thought of his own personal life causing him hurt and sadness, hits her harder than expected.  
  
“I know”, she manages to choke out finally.  
  
“Do you have to get home soon?” His question came rather quickly.  
  
She wanted to laugh at that, but instead a bitter chuckle left her lips.

“I don’t think so”, her voice sounded cold to her ears and the soft circles he was rubbing in her back made her think that maybe he heard it too; he was trying to soothe whatever pain just came with the words she spoke.  
  
“You wanna drive around a little?”  
  
She probably should’ve said no, should’ve went straight home, forget about the way this man made her feel a little bit more whole by just showing her he cared. Instead the word _yes_ left her mouth in a hurry and before she knew it his eyes had lit up at her accepting his request. It didn’t occur to her later that he probably expected her to say no.  
  
It was one of those times where Blake not driving in L.A worked in their favour; no need to drive back to the Voice lot to pick his car up. Walking towards her car, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

“Everything okay?” She asked nervously. She should’ve known he’d change his mind; they’re both married and struggling and clinging to each other for support.  
  
“Yeah, I just thought maybe I should drive…”, he stated softly, “Give you some time to collect yourself, I mean.” His sweet words were enough to get another tear to roll down her face. “I’m not trying to……I didn’t.... I just want you to be able to relax and clear your head, _that’s all._ ” He obviously felt like he’d said the wrong thing and she jumped in quickly.  
  
“That’s so thoughtful, thank you Blake”, she smiled. “Are you sure though? I heard you _really_ disliked driving here.” It was the first time that night she geniuenly smiled.   
  
“No shit, traffic is crazy here.” He walked around to the driver’s seat, motioning for her to take a seat on the other side. “I’m willing to go there though, to help a woman in distress”, he joked. “I hope you’re okay with driving along with someone who actually goes the legal speed limit.”  
  
She shook her head, amazed at how joyful this moment right here felt, as she sat down in the passenger’s seat of her own car.  
  
**  
  
He drives without thinking too much about the situation they’re in, until the car reaches a bump in the road, causing the large SUV to rumble a little. The sudden movement made him snap out of the daze he’d been in for most of the ride. He took notice of the gorgeous blonde sitting next to him, seemingly lost in thought as well.  
  
She’d been sobbing in his arms literally less than an hour ago, yet she still looks as ravishing as always. Being around her was the closest he’d get to feeling somewhat okay and as much as he probably should’ve, he couldn’t pass up on that.  
  
It wasn’t all selfish. Seeing her so sad and dreading to go home, was a way too familiar sensation and he felt like he could help. The amount of times he wanted to do anything but go back to the place where everything was falling apart, was playing too vividly in his head. He couldn’t let her go home like that.  
  
“You’re awfully quiet”. Her sweet voice pulled him out of thought.  
  
He lets out a quiet breath. “Just thinking. How are you feeling?”  
  
He studied her features after he asked her and could tell she was trying to find the right words. “I’m feeling like I could drive around like this forever, if it meant...”, she didn’t finish her sentence and he understood exactly why. He didn’t push it.  
  
It’s weird to think of how fast things have changed, yet how things are exactly the same. A couple weeks ago he and Gwen were just colleagues, - hell, a couple months ago she didn’t even know he existed-, they never shared many words on the Voice either, but ever since they realized they were kinda in the same boat, something changed.  
  
He hadn’t even opened up to her that much yet, but he felt like he could. She wouldn’t judge him, because she knows exactly what he’s going through. But it’s more than that, she wouldn’t judge him because she just doesn’t judge. He’s starting to realize he just likes being around her because she’s a genuinely, good person.  
  
When he glances over to Gwen again, she’s looking at the ring on her finger and his heart hurts for her. It hurts for himself. Glancing down to his own hand on the steering wheel just burns him in shame and heartache. Heartache because it represents the promise they made, shame because he’s not sure he wants to wear it for much longer.  
  
“Isn’t it crazy?”, she asks suddenly, not once taking her eyes or fingers off the ring. He looks at her questioning and she continues.  
  
“Isn’t it crazy how such a tiny piece of metal can literally change your life?”  
  
Her voice had sounded so fragile as she said the words and he seriously started to hate her husband. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to dim the lights in this brighter-than-life person, but he realized this wasn’t his fight. He shook his head slowly, “It makes you think, doesn’t it?”  
  
She doesn’t reply with words, but the intense sigh that escaped her, was a louder answer than any words probably would’ve gotten across.  
  
“If you would’ve known then what you know now, would you have put that ring on?” He doesn’t know where his sudden braveness comes from, but he’s just as shocked as she is.  
  
She seems to gain her composure back quickly though. “I don’t know how to answer that. He gave me three beautiful kids.”  
  
He knows it’s not the full answer, but things just aren’t black and white in this whole godforsaken situation, so he can’t expect her answer to be. He feels this weird feeling of disappointment at what she did say, and he grips the wheel just a little bit tighter.  
  
“How about you?”  
  
“It’s not about what I would’ve done”, he chuckled.  
  
She raises her eyebrows questioningly. “Why not?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure _she’s_ the one who wouldn’t have put that ring on if she got another chance.”  
  
His words are loud in the silent car and he wonders if he’d been too honest just now. They’re just starting to open up to each other; maybe he shouldn’t have gotten that raw just yet.  
  
He’s speeding up a little, like he could somehow drive away from this whole mess. He knows neither of them can, cause no matter how hard they try to change the future, they can’t change what they’ve already been through in their past. The feeling of it being too late for them hangs heavy in the car and he prays to God she doesn’t feel it too.  
  
**  
  
They drive past his house first. They’ve talked and driven around for a couple hours and she was starting to feel the effects of her exhaustion. She can’t remember the last time she stayed out this late. She can’t remember the last time she actually enjoyed herself like this; they managed to have deep conversations, while also basking in the light, humorous banter they easily fell into.  
  
_It was hard to wrap her head around how it just all made sense_.  
  
It took her a while to realize they reached his place and the thought of having to say goodbye, stung more than it probably should have.  
  
The little walk from her side of the car to where Blake was standing, suddenly felt like quite the hike, and deep down she wouldn’t have minded if it took her just a little bit longer.

His arms pulled her into one of his signature big hugs and her hand came to rest on his back. Her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving him here alone, in an empty house, where it was just him and the walls that kept all his dirty laundry and heartache. She needed to get going now, before she’d lose all ability to do so.  
  
“Thank you, Blake. For everything.” She pulled away slowly, shooting him a sympathetic smile.  
  
“The pleasure was all mine.”

It was crazy how he could say something like that and have her believe it wholeheartedly. She doesn’t know if that just makes her an even bigger fool, but something tells her he really does enjoy spending time with her.  
  
She smiles at him one more time, before returning to her car. When she sits down in the driver’s seat and looks out of the small window, he’s still there and she wonders if that’s just how this is going to be from now on; whatever happens he’s going to be there. _She sure hopes so_.  
  
Driving back to her place is easily the longest drive of her life. She’d been tempted to turn around at least three times, not being able to shake the image of leaving Blake standing there until he faded out in her rear-view. She shouldn’t feel this sad about leaving him, but she blames it on her husband.  
  
She knows she’ll come home to an empty bed, emphasizing the way he just doesn’t care for her. Emphasizing how he’s spending his night with someone that isn’t her. It’s not like she doesn’t want that fixed, it’s just that she doesn’t know if that’s still a possibility.  
  
For some reason her mind goes back to Blake, as she memorizes the look on his face as she pulled out of his embrace. His expression was like an itch she couldn’t scratch and it gave her hope as much as it terrified her. Cause she knew right there in that moment, - whether it was in the near future or later on-, his decision had been made for him.  
  
**  
  



End file.
